


You can be the boss

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like saxophone players a lot, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> WELL OKAY IT HAD BEEN A HELLA LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING

You weren't very interested in going out that night, still you found yourself asking your mother for permission to meet some friends at that place a classmate of yours had a gig.  
You got bored really quickly- it wasn't your chosen type of music. But as you were getting up to get food it was that you spotted him- a man, damn sure older yet still hot as a man can be, leaning against a wall on the small backyard, playing the saxophone to himself.  
You left your sandwich on the table and walked up to the door. He might have noticed you staring and stared back a couple of times, but then again, you spent at least half an hour that way.  
He was wearing tight black pants and a black shirt, just a bit tight around his chest and upper arms. His sleeves were rolled up and the top two buttons were loose.  
He had a curtain of blond wavy hair that moved around every time he switched positions with his head to play, and his blue eyes shone in a way that reflected on the golden saxophone. They got locked with yours, and it was in that moment you realized he was playing for you.  
At some point the music inside quieted down and he did too. He put his saxophone back in its case and flung it over his shoulder, and motioned as if to walk inside, past the glass doors and past you.  
Instead he stopped in front of you and grabbed your hand, pulling you against him, placing your hand on his lower back and kissing you. Such force took you by surprise, and you also surprised yourself by not going back, but moving forward. You gladly followed his lead and untucked the back of his shirt from his pants, forcing your hand on his back, drawing small patterns on his spine with your thumb. He let out a soft moan against your lips, and with just one arm lifted you up, and pressed you against a wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face in the crook of his neck and his collarbones, and allowed him to carry you to a small cottage behind the music house, where he apparently lived. You left a trail of bite marks all across his collarbone, and a noticeable hickey on the side of his neck.  
He turned around so his back faced the cottage door and pushed it open, then, looking into your eyes, hypnotizing you, he turned around and threw you on a couch, in complete darkness.  
Now it is that you thought, what if anyone had seen you? It was glass doors after all. Would anyone say anything?  
You have no regrets, you think, as you feel him slum down over you and biting your neck, both his hands busy on your shirt buttons.  
You ran your fingers through his golden hair, completely sweaty and messy. He smelled like cigarettes and expensive perfume, and tasted like the finest of wines.  
Once your shirt is completely undone he shoves his hands on your back as if to push yo further up against him, and you follow once more: you undo his next two buttons using your teeth. This has some effect on him. He kisses down your chest and your stomach, leaving potential marks. He stops above your belly button, and looks up at you. Your eyes meet even in deep darkness, and you can feel his mischievous smile as you feel his hand on the hem of your pants.  
You might as well ring home later. They're going to be worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks wow


End file.
